


Realm of Possibility

by FandomGirl23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl23/pseuds/FandomGirl23
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a high school senior who just wants to spend his last year of high school getting into a good college, hanging out with his best friend, and getting the girl of his dreams. The idea of a good senior year is flipped on its head when his best friend, Scott McCall reveals he is a werewolf. Stiles and Scott begin a journey to understand Scott's new gift, but Stiles feels he is way out of his depth. When Derek Hale return to Beacon Hills, he is hoping for normalcy. Things are looking up until he runs into the Sheriff's awkward son. With a faint sent of werewolf on him, Derek is curious if this boy knows the truth of the people around him. After Derek follow Stiles from the police station, things begin to unfold. Stiles and Derek both learn what is and isn't inside the realm of possibility.





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! I am hoping to upload as much as I can. It will probably be every week. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters what it will be, but I hope people enjoy this! I really love the relationship between Derek and Stiles, and I hope that shows here.

Stiles laid his head down onto his pillows. He had never been so happy to be home and in his bed. Helping Scott with the whole werewolf thing was causing him to lose more sleep than he had initially intended. They had made some progress today by getting Scott to control himself better, but there was only so much Stiles could do. They needed someone to help them, but he knew Scott wouldn’t admit that to himself or to Stiles. He thought about Lydia. Maybe they should tell her. She was the smartest person that Stiles knew, and maybe she could help them. Did he want to drag her into all of this? Stiles could feel his eyelids starting to droop as he thought of his life and all the messed up things that were happening right now. His final thought, how would he survive high school with a best friend who was a werewolf?

“Stiles? Scott’s here!” Stiles could hear his father’s voice reverberating through the hallways to his bedroom door. He raised his head and looked towards his clock on the nightstand. Was it really already morning? Sleep didn’t feel as fulfilling as it used to. He jumped up out of bed and searched his room for clean clothes.

“I’ll be down in a second!” Stiles yelled back as he found a pair of briefs that appeared to be clean. There were a pair of dark wash jeans on his desk chair and a fresh red hoodie hanging in his closet. Looks good enough, he thought as he caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror before going downstairs. When he got into the kitchen, Scott was sitting at the table with the Sheriff eating some toast. The sight made Stiles smile. He felt bad for Scott sometimes because his father was so absent from his life. It always made Stiles thankful for his

“Where’s my breakfast?” Stiles looked at his father who was getting up from the table and walking to the coffee pot to fill his travel mug.

“Sorry kid. Make it yourself. I gotta get to the station. You two behave today. Last thing I need is seeing your familiar faces behind my bars.” The Sheriff laughed. He walked back over to the boys. He patted Scott on the shoulders and gave Stiles a hug before he left. 

As the Sheriff’s car pulled away, Scott looked up at Stiles, “Oh man. What a breakthrough last night! I feel so good this morning.” He seemed happy. Stiles could actually feel Scott’s happiness which hadn’t happened much since he had been bitten. 

“You know Scott; I was thinking that maybe we could find someone who knows more about this then just us. Don’t get me wrong, I think we would get things figured out eventually, but this is just a lot to take in for two high-schoolers.”

“Geez Stiles. Chill. You and I got this! We always have. Brothers right?” Scott smiled his carefree smile that was like opening the curtains for the first time and letting the sun in. Maybe Scott was right; maybe they could do this thing on their own. 

As the two of them walked out the door, Stiles felt an uneasiness that often lingered in his stomach. Was “brothers right?” going to work for them this time? This wasn’t Scott trying to flirt with Allison or Stiles trying to get Lydia’s attention. It was much more than that. It was them trying to deal with something completely out of the realm of possibility, or so Stiles had once thought. 

As they pulled into a parking stall in the Beacon Hill High parking lot, the Jeep made a noise that was reminiscent of a cough. Stiles looked towards the hood. There was no smoke coming from it. “Let’s hope that was just a normal noise and not one that is going to make me lose my shit.” Scott laughed at Stiles’ concern for his Jeep.

“You really love this thing don’t you?” Scott put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel. He did really love his Jeep. He loved this thing almost to a fault. It was held together by duct tape and hope, but it was his. Scott began to get out of the car. Stiles lifted his head up and saw Lydia and Allison walking towards them. 

“Hey Allison. Lydia.” Scott walked up to the two girls. Stiles could see Scott attempting to flirt with Allison again. She was smiling at him and seemed to be reciprocating his attempts. Lydia stood a little off to the side looking intently at her phone. Go talk to her Stiles. Stiles was hyping himself up inside his head, but the nerves in his stomach kept his ass stuck in his driver’s seat. 

“Jeep trouble?” Before he knew it, her strawberry blonde head was standing in his window. 

“Yeah. It doesn’t always like to be a friend.” Lydia laughed a little bit. She stepped back to examine the entire Jeep. 

“It’s an… interesting car. Not my first choice, but unique.” She flipped her hair and gave Stiles a comforting nod. He stepped out of the car and stood next to her. They both looked at the Jeep as the bell rang. Lydia walked back over to Allison’s side as they walked back into school.

“Let’s go Stiles. We will figure it out after school.” Another day, Stiles thought. Another day, except for the burning knowledge that his best friend was a werewolf. 

Stiles sat in class after class with his mind running in several different directions. He thought about the first time he saw Scott’s face change. He thought about all the work that the Jeep would need. He thought about Lydia Martin. Mostly, he thought about how much he really didn’t know about Beacon Hills. 

“Stilinski! Earth to Stilinski? This isn’t your free time to gaze longingly out the window.” Stiles snapped his head back to the front. Coach was looking at him with wide eyes with his hands raised. 

“Yeah. Sorry Coach.” Stiles looked briefly around the room. Scott was looking at him with concern. Great, this was the last thing he needed him to be worrying about. 

The last bell rang. Stiles sprung up hoping to leave the classroom before Coach pulled him aside. When he got out the door, Scott was waiting for him. “Can you take me to work? Deaton called. He needs some extra help today.” Stiles nodded towards Scott. For a moment, Stiles felt like things were normal. 

***

Derek Hale could feel the memories surging back as he passed the “Welcome to Beacon Hills,” sign. He saw his home, his family, the fire. It flashed in his memory like a candle flame kissing the darkness of a poorly lit room. He had the two windows of his Camaro cracked open. The fresh wooded air floated in through them. Maybe being home wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

The decision to leave the city had weighed heavy on Derek’s mind before he left. He had gone back and forth with it. The coffee shop below his apartment became his place of greatest contemplation. The city had its pros: good coffee, interesting businesses, higher job pay. There was really only one con to it; it wasn’t Beacon Hills. When Derek had realized what he didn’t like, he made some phone calls back to his hometown. 

Derek wasn’t thankful for much, but he was extremely thankful for Sheriff Stilinski. When he called the station inquiring about a job, the Sheriff was thrilled. He kept asking Derek if he was sure he wanted to settle for Beacon Hills. “You were the best at the Academy. Are you sure?” Derek could still hear the kind voice through the phone. He remembered thinking how sure he was. He needed to be back in Beacon Hills. He needed to be home. 

Before he needed to be at the station, Derek had to make a pit stop. He turned off the highway up a wooded road. It brought back even more memories. He could see himself running around these woods with his family. His mother followed behind him, teaching him all she knew. As the Camaro came to a stop, he looked straight towards the house. There wasn’t much left of it. He could see the charred edges and the caved in roof. If he looked close enough, he could slowly see time rewinding the damage. He could see his mother hanging fresh sheets on the line while people were busy running around her. This place used to be happy. It used to be a home. 

Derek stood in the doorway for an eternity. The anger and rage rose inside of him and he could feel the wolf beginning to break out. He had to suppress this. He couldn’t turn now. It was too light out, and if people came across a large black wolf they would surely report it. He didn’t need that type of trouble on his hands. Leave Derek, he thought to himself. So he did. Derek turned away from the house, got back into the Camaro, and headed towards the station. He quickly wiped away the small tear that fell from his left eye. He had to swallow that pain back up. He had to keep it inside. 

“Derek Hale. It’s great to see you again son. How have things been?” The Sheriff stuck his hand out to meet Derek’s. The Sheriff was right; it had been a long time since the two had seen each other. With his reputation as a teenager, Derek was surprised that the Sheriff would even let him step foot in the station. 

“It’s good to see you too Sheriff; on this side of the cell that is. Things have been alright. Just good to be home.” The Sheriff laughed. As they turned, the station door flew open. Everyone looked, and a lanky teenage boy stumbled into the front desk area.

“I don’t remember that door opening so easily. Jesus.” The kid brushed himself off before standing straight up. “Hey everybody. You are welcome for my tripping. I’m sure it made your day.” Everyone is the office just shook their heads or laughed. Who was this kid? Derek thought this to himself as the Sheriff stepped towards him. 

“Stiles. What are you doing here? We talked about this. You can’t just randomly barge in when you feel like being a detective for the day.” The Sheriff gave the kid a stern look. Stiles raised his arms. This gave off a smell that slowly burned into Derek’s nose. It was faint, but Derek would know that smell anywhere. It was wolf; werewolf to be exact. 

“Well, Scott had to work and I was gonna be alone for dinner so I figured I would see what you were doing.” The Sheriff lightly smacked the boy on the back of the head and shook his own disapprovingly at the kid. 

“Derek, this is my son Stiles. Stiles, this is the new deputy Derek Hale. He’s originally from here.” Derek stuck his hand out and grabbed Stiles’ hand. His palms were clammy. “Wait for me in my office. I’m going to get Deputy Hale his uniform and locker.” 

Stiles sulked over to the Sheriff’s office. Derek wondered if this guy even knew that someone close to him was a werewolf. It was someone the kid spent a lot of time with because he almost smelled a pack scent. He knew the Sheriff only had one kid so it wasn’t a sibling, but it was definitely someone close. “Sorry about that. My kid can really be something else sometimes.” The Sheriff shook his head. “Anyway, here’s your locker. Your uniform is inside. Tomorrow, we will get you set up with one of the cruisers. For now, feel free to look around. I gotta deal with my kid. I’ll see you tomorrow Deputy Hale.” 

Derek walked out of the station. He wondered how long he would have to wait for Stiles to leave. He decided that maybe he should follow him. Was this the way that Derek wanted to start his week in Beacon Hills, following a teenager? He thought about it for a few moments, but knew what he had to do. He had to find the other werewolf.


	2. Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek follows Stiles from the police station which brings him to a place that he has been many times before. The meeting doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! I'm still not really sure how long this work is going to be! I have ideas about it written out, but it really depends on where it takes me. I have a lot of projects coming up in school so there might not be an update again until next Saturday! Hope you enjoy!

Derek left the station with his new uniform in hand. He was hoping this would be an exciting moment for him, but he was now on a mission. What was his plan? He walked out to his Camaro and got in the driver’s side. He decided he would wait for Stiles. When he pulled out of the parking lot, Derek would attempt to follow him. 

He sat in the car for almost an hour just watching the door. God, this is so stupid, Derek thought to himself. He was ready to just head home because he had to get up early for work in the morning when the door swung open. Stiles bounded out and headed to a rusted out Jeep. Derek should’ve know this was his car. The Jeep rumbled to life and Stiles quickly pulled out of the parking lot. 

Derek followed behind him. He made sure to keep enough distance so that Stiles wouldn’t suspect he was being followed. Stiles drove his Jeep through streets that Derek hadn’t been down since he was a teenager. It took about two stop lights for Derek to realize where they were going. Why was he going to the vet’s office? Maybe he did know the werewolf in his life. Maybe he was working with Deaton. 

As Stiles pulled into the front parking lot, Derek drove his Camaro around back. He was planning on visiting Deaton at some point, and this looked like the best time. Derek walked around to the front of the office and strolled into the front door. Stiles was sitting in a waiting room chair and nearly jumped out of it when Derek walked in. “Shit. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Stiles fidgeted in his chair. “Did you follow me?” 

“Why would I follow you?” Derek blew off Stiles’ accusations. Before Derek could say something snarky to the anxious boy, Deaton appeared from the back. 

“Finally. I had no idea when you would bring your sorry ass in here.” Deaton left from behind the counter to give Derek a big hug. He could see Stiles watching them from the chair. Deaton pushed Derek away from him, “Let me get a good look at you, Deputy Hale.” Deaton laughed, “Who would’ve thought that you, Derek Hale, would be a Beacon Hills police officer!” They both laughed. He had a point. Out of all the people to return to Beacon Hills sporting a badge, no one probably would’ve guessed it would be Derek. 

“You two know each other?” Stiles piped up from the side of them watching in amusement. He was looking from Derek to Deaton trying to figure out the connection. Derek could almost see the wheels spinning in the boy’s head. 

“Derek and I go way back. I’ve known his family for a very long time.” Derek smiled. “Scott is in the back. Feel free to join him back there.” Deaton signaled for Stiles to walk behind the counter. At first, Stiles was frozen. Derek just kind of looked at him and gave a slight nod. Stiles quickly jumped up and walked behind the counter. Derek noticed Stiles almost trip over his own feet as he got up. He was so different from the Sheriff. He could barely stay on his own two feet. 

As soon as Stiles was gone, Deaton’s face slightly changed. “What are you really doing here? You could’ve easily came to see me tomorrow after work.” Derek gave Deaton a stern look. 

“Where’s the other wolf?” Derek asked it with a flat tone in his voice. He suspected that Deaton was going to play dumb. The older man dropped his head and sighed. 

“He’s only eighteen Derek. His whole life is ahead of him. I’ve been keeping an eye on him and he has Stiles. Stay out of it.” Derek was taken aback. If anyone knew what it was like to be eighteen and a werewolf it was Derek. “Scott McCall is one of the best employees I’ve had. I don’t need you meddling in his life.” 

“Are you kidding me? Deaton, if anyone knows what he is going through it’s me. Let me help him. Let me train him and teach him.” Deaton looked back up at Derek. His dark eyes were sincere yet serious. 

“Derek, I swore to your mother that I would make sure that your life was as normal as possible. Taking in a beta is not something you need right now. You’re only twenty-three. Enjoy your life.” Derek knew that Deaton had a point. He didn’t need the extra job. He didn’t need anything complicated. Taking on a beta would alert other packs in the area and probably even a few hunters. Coming back to Beacon Hills was a big enough risk, especially since he was the last surviving Hale. “I don’t even know who bit Scott. His alpha might not like you taking him under your wing.” 

Derek thought about all of this. His first thought, Deaton is right. He shouldn’t touch this situation with a ten-foot pole, but that wasn’t Derek. One of the reasons he became a cop was to help people, and one of the reasons he came back to Beacon Hills was to make a difference. He could do both of these things by helping this Scott McCall. “I know that you’re right. I know I shouldn’t help the kid and just leave it, but I can’t do that. Let me help him.” Deaton sat down in the chair that Stiles had left vacant a while ago. He put his head in his hands. 

“Fine, but when shit hits the fan…” He looked up at Derek. 

“I know. You don’t have to say it.” Derek sat in the chair next to him. He figured he would sit with Deaton for a few minutes in silence before he introduced himself to Scott. 

***  
When Stiles got to the back of the vet’s office, Scott was sweeping up the area where all the cages were. Stiles kind of watched him for a second. Sure, he was working, but he had a furrowed look on his brow. “Don’t think to hard, might hurt yourself.” Scott already knew he was there before Stiles even spoke.

“Who is up front with Deaton? They smell different than a human.” Stiles looked at Scott with disbelief. They smell different than a human? What did he even mean by that? 

“What do you mean different than a human? It’s the new Deputy. His name is Derek. I actually thought he followed me here because we were both at the station and…” Before Stiles could even finish his words, Scott was bounding towards the front of the office. Stiles sighed and followed behind him. 

When Stiles got to the front, he noticed that Derek’s eyes were glowing red. They were burning red unlike Scott’s which were more gold. Another werewolf. Deaton was the first to speak, “Scott, this is Derek Hale. He wants to help you. He, like you, is also a werewolf. I’m guessing you figured that out already.” Derek’s eyes went back to their original green color. He held out his large hand, but Scott just stood there. Stiles might not have the same werewolf senses, but the tension in the room was palpable.

Stiles stepped forward, “Well, he clearly had a stroke or something.” Derek lowered his hand. “I’m pretty sure Scott would be thrilled to have your help. It hasn’t really been easy on him,” Or me, Stiles thought. He watched as Scott’s shoulders relaxed a little bit. 

“What makes you think I need your help? Stiles and I are completely capable of handling this. I don’t need some random guy telling me what to do.” Stiles couldn’t believe Scott in this moment. Usually he was bubbly and happy to let people help, but this was completely different. Stiles didn’t understand it. 

“I know that you’re feeling territorial. It’s common for a new wolf, but I know more about this than you could ever dream of knowing.” Stiles wasn’t sure that was the best approach to the situation. “I was born into this. It wasn’t something I was given like you.” Scott lowered his head as Derek talked. It was like he was being scolded. “I want to help you Scott, but you have to let me. Do you really think you and Stiles are going to figure this thing out? It’s bigger than the two of you.” Deaton had obviously filled Derek in while he and Scott were in the back. 

Scott piped up, “How are you a part of all of this? Were you ever going to tell me?” He looked over at Deaton. 

Deaton stood up and moved towards Scott, “I’ve worked with the Hale family for years. I’m their Emissary. This thing that you have goes deeper than just werewolves Scott.” Stiles could feel the blood draining from his face. It was that moment when he realized that being a werewolf was just the tip of the ice berg. They needed Derek. He needed Derek to want to help Scott. 

Stiles moved towards Scott and put a hand on his shoulder. Scott faced him. Their eyes meeting as Derek and Deaton looked on, “You have to let him help you. He knows more. This is his life Scott.” Scott shrugged him off. 

“Really Stiles? It’s nice to know you have so much faith in me. We don’t need either of them. You and I got this!” Scott was upset. Derek moved over towards the front desk area. He reached over and grabbed a sticky note and a pen. Stiles watched as he quickly wrote something down. He looked up and directly at Scott. 

“This is my number and my address. If you change your mind, feel free to find me. I want to help you, but you have to want me to. Listen to your friend.” He nodded towards Stiles. When their eyes met, Stiles could feel the sincerity behind them. He was genuinely offering his knowledge to the both of them. Derek lifted the note towards Scott. Instead of grabbing it, Scott pushed past Derek and knocked his shoulder into him. 

Stiles heard a low growl from Derek’s throat. Deaton dropped his head and Derek slowly closed his eyes. What an idiot, Stiles thought as he watched his best friend walk out of the vet’s office. 

“Here,” Derek handed the note to Stiles. “Maybe he won’t accept my help, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t have to.” He looked at Stiles for a minute. Stiles could feel the nerves in his stomach knot themselves around each other. He nodded at Derek and then to Deaton. 

As Stiles left the vet’s office, he could see Scott sitting in the passenger side of the Jeep. When Stiles got in, he could feel the anger radiating off of Scott. “Did you take the note?” Stiles didn’t say anything. “Fuck you Stiles. You’re supposed to be on my side.” Stiles looked over at Scott. 

“What would it hurt to get help? They both know about this shit. I hardly know the half of it Scott. Put your pride away for like five minutes.” Scott quickly opened the door and hopped out.

“I guess I’ll just do this on my own then.” He quickly ran off into the woods. Stiles didn’t get it. What was so wrong with getting help? He remembered Derek saying something about Scott being really territorial. Maybe it was the freshness of it all. Maybe it was something else entirely.


End file.
